People often engage in activities wherein a portable light is useful, both for illuminating the object of one's attention, as well as for providing a warning to others that one is present. For example, many people are active during the nighttime for reasons such as their job, exercise, transportation, and maintenance of their property. A portable light may be critical to illuminate the individual's surroundings so as to effectively perform their objective and avoid potential hazards. The use of a handheld light as a signaling device has been common since its inception. For example, a person riding a bicycle or walking along a street at night may opt to employ a portable light to warn drivers to the person's presence, thereby increasing the safety of such activities.
However, various styles of portable lights may not be suitable for more than one role, often as a result of their means of attachment. For example, a portable light primarily configured to be carried in the hand may not be suitable for use during cycling when one needs one's hands to control the bicycle. Likewise, a light configured to be worn about an individual's head may not be suitable for illuminating certain types of dangers, such as those presented by stairs during a power outage. As such, what is needed is a portable light source having a modular design capable of affixing to various bases in various situations.